Tattoo KaidoxEiji
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Eiji has feelings that he never felt before. Now he has to give into them after hitting in hise head on the storage building. KaidoxEiji


Tattoo (KaidoxEiji)

A/N: Inspired by _Tattoo_ by Jordin Sparks and _Cherish_ by Ai Otsuka. Got the idea in my Geometry class when I was suppose to be paying attention to the teacher. I was but I had to get the idea down before I lost it. Takeshi Konomi owns the characters, I'm just making a oneshot. Enjoy!

"Mamushi, remember we got a meeting after school, then practice." Momo reminded as he walked pass his classmate.

"Shut up Momoshiro. I'm not a blond like you can be." Kaido responded as he glared at the dark blue haired teen.

"I'm not a blond. I just want to be liked by girls and I am compared to you." Momo hissed as he got into Kaoru's bubble.

"Out of my bubble baka!" Kaido growled, trying his best to hold back his temper.

"Calm down nya" Eiji spoke as he wedged himself in between the two underclassmen.

"Stay out of-"

"- this Eiji." Momo finished as they focused their glares on the auburn haired, catlike member of the team.

"But I don't want my friends – my teammates – fighting like this." Eiji muttered as he went into a little crying chibi in front of them. He ran off, pushing pass people, including Oishi who glared at his teammates even if he was the mother hen of the team.

Seeing his sempai like that, Kaido felt his heart start to wrench and twist in pain, causing him to follow after the upperclassman.

Momo rolled his brown eyes and walked to his home room with his lunch in his hand.

Kaido wasn't sure why his heart was acting that way to the usually over emotional auburn haired teen. He always had crushes on girls but this feeling that was the same for a girl was for the upperclassman that was going to be leaving for high school soon.

"Eiji-sempai!" Kaido called out as he ran out of the school and onto the warm concrete. He scanned the area, seeing the red head turn his head to look back, only to run into the building that was their locker and storage room.

"Itai." Eiji squeaked before his world went black from the pain in his forehead that was caused by the building.

Kaido ran up to his sempai and looked at him as he lies on the ground.

Eiji's cobalt eyes opened only to blink a couple times to get the fuzziness out of his sight, only to look around at what was in front of him. "Where am I nya?"

"Locker room sempai. You have a good size bump on your head." Kaido answered as he stared down at the red head that tried to get up from where he laid.

"Oh my. Dizzy stars nya. Not good." Eiji muttered as he fell back, feeling warmth come onto the back of his neck. "Am I laying on you Kaido?"

"Yes, it's the only thing I had to use as a pillow. Fshuu." Kaoru hissed at the end as his eyes looked down at the upperclassman calmly when he usually wasn't.

"Okay." The red head spoke as he closed his eyes, trying his best not to wince and concentrate on the pain that pulsated through his forehead. He felt his eyes snap open at a warm object touch his lips. He winced at the pain that was in between his eyes but he tried to figure out what was causing the warm object.

He looked down, seeing Kaido leaning down with his usually parted lips pressing against his. He didn't have anything against the second year except for his short temper and attitude to others. He was frozen in his laying position, feeling the crazy urge to continue it.

Kaido leaned away, feeling an awkward and embarrassed blush come onto his semi-pale cheeks.

"How are you feeling sempai?" Kaido asked in a whisper.

"Good, but my head still hurts." Eiji answered.

"Okay, I'll go get some ice for it." Kaido said as he felt the red head raise his shoulders until he was off the eighth grader's lap. He got up and walked away into one of the smaller rooms that was in the building.

Eiji remained silent as he watched Kaido leave and come back with a plastic bag filled with ice.

He sat back down, feeling the somewhat curly hair come onto his leg through the fabric, placing the ice on the location of pain.

"Why'd you kiss me?" Eiji asked as he looked at the teen from the corner of his eye.

"I-I don't know why. I just did it. Fshuu." Kaido answered as he looked away, the blush coming onto his face brighter.

"Okay." Eiji said, only to fall silent which wasn't like him. He enjoyed the way the ice felt against the area that was hit, making the swelling go down for him. He closed his eyes, trying to think of review that they were doing in his algebra two class for the upcoming test that was that week.

"Eiji-sempai?" Kaido asked, wondering if the teen had fell asleep or was just trying to.

"What is it Kaido nya?" Eiji asked, looking over to the ebony haired teen.

"I like you." Kaoru blurted out, causing Eiji to sit up just as he bent down to bow. This caused their lips to collide again.

They both stared at each other for a while before letting each other go. A blush appeared on both of their cheeks as they looked away, embarrassed.

"Gomen sempai." Kaido said, something that was automatic for him since he wasn't a third year yet.

"Why are you sorry Kaido? It was an accident." Eiji said, a serious tone in his voice. He sat up until he was sitting next to the teen as he looked at the teen's clenched fists.

"I-I sorry. I shouldn't ha-have kissed you at all." Kaido stuttered as he closed his eyes, wanting to disappear with his blush getting darker.

"Don't be sorry nya." Eiji muttered as he leaned, resting his head on the eighth grader's shoulder.

Kaido stayed silent, looking at him from the corner of his eye, praying that this wasn't going to turn into an awkward conversation or someone didn't walk in and think something was going on.

"Kaido." Eiji spoke his name, smiling at he did so.

"Yes sempai fshuu?" Kaido hissed at the end, only to look at his sempai. He was taken back at the kiss that was on his lips, also causing the blush to get to the darkest shade.

"You look adorable and innocent like that. You should do that more often around me." Eiji muttered against his lips, smiling a bit.

Kaido tried his best to get away from his sempai, only to fall off the bench and crawl the door which stopped his escape.

Eiji got up from where he sat, strutting over to where the second year sat frozen. When he was in front of the teen, he leaned down until he had his lips hovering over the teen's lips, smiling. "You are cute."

"S-sempai?" Kaido asked, wondering what had gotten into the teen all of a sudden.

"What Kaoru-kun?" Eiji asked, looking into the ebony eyes that were void of emotion to the red head.

"What are you doing?" He asked, wanting to know if the bump was causing it or not.

"I want to show you what some of us are doing, what your missing out." Eiji answered as he got off his feet and sat the teen's lap, straddling.

"S-sempai, n-not that." Kaido stuttered at the intimate touch that usually women did for their loved one. He bit his lip, praying he didn't react like his father said he would when he had that intimate talk – the birds and the bees.

"Kaido, let loose for once. Don't hold back like you usually do." Eiji said, only to push his lips onto Kaido's forcefully, enjoying the feel of them. He felt something touch his thigh, telling him that Kaido was reacting like any other guy would to intimate things that were close to home.

"Sempai stop it! Just stop it!" Kaido yelled against his lips as he tried to push the teen away with no luck. He didn't like how his penis was erected thanks to how close he was with the third year.

"Why Kaido-kun?" Eiji asked, confused at how he was acting. One minute he was frozen at the touch and the next he was angry because of it.

"Just don't do that." Kaido said, only to push his lips onto the teen's, pushing him down until he was on bottom as Kaido looked down at him. He watched a blush gather onto Eiji's cheeks as he bit his lip gently. As he hovered above the upperclassman, he started to unbutton his school shirt until it was hanging down to the older teen.

Eiji took in the white shirt that was under the top, knowing it probably made Kaido feel normal. He reached up, moving it until it was on the side of his arms, showing the white wife beater that was underneath it. He felt Kaido push his lips onto his again, just as he started to unbutton his own top.

He bit his lip gently once more, begging for entrance into the warm cavern of his mouth. He didn't get one but only got to see the thin shirt that was underneath the school uniform top. He ended the kiss, leaning down to take one of the small buds that was sticking out from under the shirt. He felt the chest that had the hidden bud buck under him once he took the pink bud in his mouth.

"Kai-Kaoru-kun!" Eiji yelped as he bucked, feeling his body react like every mans' does.

He looked up, seeing his mouth a gap from the suckling. He smiled inside as he continued his work on the bud, only to go to the other one, feeling another buck come from the auburn haired teen.

"Kee-keep go-going." Eiji gasped, feeling his body react like he was about to die. He knew he wasn't dying but he was in total bliss.

Kaido smirked as he let go of the bud, looking at the wet spots on the shirt. He forced Eiji's arms out of the sleeves and then out of the shirt, letting him to see the shaped torso greet him. He took it in slowly, enjoying the curves and valleys from the workout he gets every day. He leaned down, kissing the spot that was in between the buds, causing his sempai to squirm once more.

Eiji stared at him frantic now from the erection that he now had. He grabbed a hold of the wife beater and peeled it up until he couldn't pull it off due to Kaido's arms. He saw him raise his arms for him to get the beater off until it hung around his neck. He gripped it once more, peeling it off and tossing it to the floor beside them.

Both of their bodies were reacting to the intimacy between the two. They felt heat build up until it was unbearable for each other to stand. Small beads of sweat gathered on their foreheads as they looked at each other, trying to understand what was going on and why these feelings were for each other. The answers didn't come as they stared at each other in the eyes.

"Kaido-kun nya." Eiji whispered, grunting afterwards from the strain in his pants.

"Eiji-sempai fshuu." Kaido stated in a whisper as he felt the ache in his pants from the limit space it provided. He bit his lip at the feelings.

They reached for the other, kissing the other roughly as each other worked at the uniform's pants. Their breathing was ragged from the heat that radiated from their bodies and collided with the other's heat. It felt unbearable for them but they didn't care, they would do anything just to be in this position at that moment.

"Kai-Kaido-kun go. Now!" Eiji commanded as he looked at him with the strong emotion of lust killing him at the aching that was somewhat relieved as Kaido got rid of the pants.

Both of their pants were gone and tossed onto the floor, only to be pushed back into the storage room where there were no windows to be seen from. They looked at the other with the usual thing that men do at times, compare the size of their penis. They couldn't really do that thanks to their cat faced and tennis ball-covered boxers covering them.

Kaido peeled his sempai's boxers off to see him clench his stomach from the cold air that rushed around his hot and aching member. He looked at it, seeing it was above decent size for someone to have but he wasn't there to rate the size of his penis. He raised the upperclassman until he was sitting in front of him. He lifted the hundred and fourteen-pound teen off the ground, holding him close.

"Wrap your legs around my waist." He commanded as he looked at him in the eye. He felt his order get fulfilled as he looked at the blue eyes with determination for the love that he had for his sempai be shown.

Eiji held his breath for a minute as Kaido walked with no struggle to the storage room, closing the door and locking it. They could afford to miss one practice for one – even if they'll get hell from Tezuka the next day during morning practice. Even from Oishi they will since he was the mother out of the group.

Eiji reached around Kaido to turn the light on, seeing the nothing but spare rackets and other things in the small room. He got pinned to the wall and Kaido as he looked at the teen.

Kaido plunged in without an preparing – not knowing he had to do it – hearing a scream that got muffled into his shoulder from the pain of it. He stayed like that, waiting for the signal for him to continue the process of making him his.

"Go, continue." Eiji choked as he tried to make sure he didn't cry as he buried his face into Kaido's warm shoulder.

He nodded, starting out slow with the thrusts, feeling Eiji bite his shoulder, trying to forget the pain. He soon quickened the pace as he enjoyed the sound of Eiji's moans of ecstacy from the experience that was both their first.

"More. Kai-Kaido more. Fa-faster please." Eiji begged was he hugged himself closer to Kaido's body, wanting more the feeling that he was getting at that moment.

The feeling of ecstacy in that form was unfamiliar to both, causing both of them to enjoy it more then others.

The thrusts got faster until the point both of their bodies was moving to the pattern that was formed. They were both getting closer to their climax from it all. He kept hitting that one spot that drove Eiji wild, making the auburn upperclassman cry out for more.

Both were breathing heavily from it all as he made one last thrust, feeling Eiji's walls close around him, causing the friction to be unbearable. He released into his ass, feeling Eiji's seed spill onto their fronts. It dripped onto the floor, as Kaido stood there holding them weakly.

He fell to his knees, feeling Eiji let go of his waist and sat in front of him, feeling the pain from that come to him.

"Piston undo." Eiji whispered into his ear, hearing the door that led into the room outside open and close repeatedly.

"I wonder what happened to Eiji and Mamushi? I didn't see them in class after lunch." Momo said as he stripped down to his boxers that had little hamburgers on them.

"I don't know, I just hope they're all right and not into trouble." Oishi said as he put on his shorts.

"I doubt they're all right. I mean come on, its Kaido and Eiji. Both of them get into trouble easily. I mean look at what happened when we ran into Ibu and Akira. He got accused of taking a woman's purse, a tennis ball thrown at him, ran over, and a lot of things like that. They're not all right." Momo said as he pulled on a shirt from his back.

Kaido growled silently at the door and the person who finished speaking.

Eiji reached up and shut the light off, making no sound at doing so.

They lingered in the dark, smiling as they cuddled up together and found something to do while they waited. While waiting, Eiji set his cell phone's alarm clock to 30 minutes after five, giving everyone enough time to get dressed and leave. After that, they fell asleep, legs tangled together and Eiji resting his head on Kaido's chest, enjoying the feel of it as it rose and descended.

Piston Undo - hard fucking


End file.
